A Gradual Progression
by Dude.Get-A-Tree
Summary: Edward has returned from his travels across the West. Will he and Roy be able to pick up where the two left off and establish a relationship?
1. Chapter 1: A Memory

**A/N: I couldn't think of a good summary for this story, so bare with me. So, this story isn't really going to have a HUGE main plot. Just the gradual progression of Roy's and Ed's relationship, hence the title. I'm so glad you guys liked my last story so much. I hope you enjoy this one as well. Thanks.**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters.**_

_**~.~**_

_**A Gradual Progression**_

_**By: DudeGetATree**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A Memory**_

_**~.~**_

_Roy's eyes opened slowly, stretching the muscles that haven't been opened in months. All he could see was light at first, he shut his eyes instantly. _

"_Colonel," Roy heard Dr. Marcoh. "No need to rush, your eyes just need to get used to the idea of seeing again."_

_Roy tried again, opening his eyes slowly. The rays of light burned, but not nearly as much as the first time. He squinted, making out a few silhouettes. "Who's all there?"_

"_Me, Lieutenant Hawkeye, and Edward Elric," Marcoh stated._

_'Ed...' Roy thought, a warm feeling fluttering throughout his veins. The boy came to make sure he was okay. He didn't know why, but the feeling comforted Roy. _

_Roy's vision unfolded slowly, but surely. It took a while, a few hours, but by the end of the day he was able to see some of the minor details of his surroundings that he had missed so dearly. Ed and Riza stayed by his side the entire time, but by nine that night, even the blonde woman decided to call in for the night. _

"_Ed, you coming," Riza asked. _

"_No, I'll stay awhile longer." He smiled at her, reassuring her he was fine. Riza nodded and waved goodbye._

"_I can see now, Fullmetal. You don't have to stay by my side the entire night." Ed yawned._

"_I just want to make sure you won't have any setbacks...besides, I think I've finally gotten used to sleeping in this stupid hospital chair." Ed stretched out in the chair he was speaking of._

_'Used to?'_

"_Why would you be used to it," Roy inquired._

_Ed shrugged. "I've been here every night for the past week as Dr. Marcoh made his preparations to use the stone on you. I may not be able to use alchemy anymore, but I wanted to make sure that doc knew what he was doing."_

"_What about Alphonse? Isn't his body still in bad shape?"_

_Ed knitted his eyebrows together. "Ya, but...Winry has been taking care of him. He's in good hands." The blonde man looked away, but Roy's eyes were fine enough to see the small blush cross his face._

"_Fullmetal..."_

"_Yes, Colonel?"_

"_Thank you."_

Roy snapped his eyes open, waking from an unexpected slumber. The memory of that day seemed to reappear in his dreams more often as the day of Ed's arrival approached. Roy sighed. He wished he could have explored that warming feeling with Ed more. He wished he could have searched the meaning behind Edward's concern. However, once Al got better, the two of them took off on separate journeys. Roy hadn't seen Edward in over a year, and he was sure Roy wasn't going to be the first on Ed's list of people to see once he arrived back home.

Nonetheless, Roy marked the day on his calendar. November 14th. Today was the day, and whether he saw Ed today or a week from now, his heart fluttered slightly.

Roy felt the unfamiliar feelings for Edward even before he was blind. He felt his heart drop every time the young alchemist faced trouble. He felt his eyes widen in fear every time the boy put himself into dangerous situations, felt his ears grow hot every time the blonde was close enough to where his breath tickled Roy's face.

However, it wasn't until that day, he realized just how deeply his feelings for the blonde had grown over the years. Yet, he never told him. Now, he had lost an entire year, and wasn't sure what to expect once Fullmetal had returned.

Roy only hoped Ed hadn't found his own love interest.

**~.~**

Edward stretched as he got off the train in Central. He looked at the time. _'4:45? Already?'_ Ed looked around, he hated this train station. No matter what part of the week or what time of the day, the place was always crowded. He just wanted to get into a hotel and figure out what his next plan was. Going to Resembool wasn't an option at this point. Al had come home from his travels to Xing two months ago, and from the sounds of it, Winry and he had finally made some progress. Ed didn't want his presence to ruin whatever flow of their relationship they had going for them.

To be honest, as much as Edward wanted to see Al, he was glad he hadn't gone to Resembool. The whole idea of Al not needing him anymore sort of shook him up. All he had left now was himself.

'_Not entirely.'_ Ed sighed at the thought of the raven haired man.

Would Roy even want to see him? Ed wasn't sure. He had up and left two weeks after the man had received his eye sight back. Sure, the two had became close, but that didn't mean anything….did it? Maybe something could have happened between the two if he hadn't left. "Who am I kidding," Ed asked himself, walking out of the train station.

"Ed…" The young man looked up to see Riza Hawkeye.

"Lieutenant?"

"I almost didn't recognize you, Ed. You've gotten taller since I saw you last."

Ed smiled proudly. "How did you know I was going to be here?"

"I wasn't sure. But, I bet you're glad I stopped by to check."

The car ride was talkative. Ed spoke a lot of his studies and research of alkahestry. Riza spoke of her reasons of cutting her hair once again.

Finally, Ed had to ask. "How's the bastard?"

Hawkeye smiled. "He's doing fine, Ed. He grew a mustache." Ed made a weird face. "You'll get used to it, I promise….Would you like to go see him?"

Ed paused. How should he answer? Before his brain could register what to see, he found himself agreeing and the two set off to Central.

**~.~**

Roy blinked. "Fullmetal…you've gotten taller." Ed smiled.

"I kno-"

"You're still pretty short though. I still have to look down at you." Roy laughed as Ed's smile dropped.

"You bastard!" The two stood in Roy's office, Roy leaning against his desk and Ed sitting on the arm of a chair a few feet away. "And what's with the mustache? You look like a creep."

Roy smirked. "Well then, the ladies must love creeps."

"Pfft. You wish."

"Are you trying to say you don't like it?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Roy stared at Ed with a gaze that, for some reason, made Edward blush. "Alright then, I'll shave it." Ed's jaw dropped. Before he could question, the colonel asked, "Where are you staying tonight," his voice dropping to a soft tone. Ed's eyes widened as Roy took a few steps closer.

"Uh, I was probably going to get a hotel room."

"Don't. Stay with me, I have an extra room." Roy smiled softly. "Stay as long as you'd like."

"A-are you sure?"

"Ya, it's fine." Roy paused. His onyx eyes scanned the blonde's gold ones. "Edward…I've m-" Riza busted through the door, gun in hand.

"Edward's presence is no excuse for your paperwork to go uncompleted, Colonel."

"Lieutenant," Roy stepped away from Ed, clearing his throat. "No need to threaten me." He sat back down behind his desk.

Ed stood up. "I'll go say hi to everyone else. I'll come back before your day is over."

"I'm off at-"

"Seven." Ed turned and smiled at the colonel. "I remember."

"See you then," was all Roy could get out before the younger man left. He smiled to himself as he continued his paperwork.

**~.~**

**A/N: Catch me next time! Review too, if you can!**


	2. Chapter 2: White Walls

**Sorry, it took so long to update.**

**I've been writing this story like crazy, I'm already on Chapter 6. But, somewhere along the way I forgot that it would be nice if I uploaded those chapters, huh? **

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters.**_

_**~.~**_

_**A Gradual Progression**_

_**By: DudeGetATree**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**White Walls**_

_**~.~**_

"You look happy, Sir. Going out tonight?" Riza asked as Roy walked out of his office at seven.

"I look no happier than usual, Lieutenant. And you'll be pleased to know, I'm staying in today. Edward Elric is staying awhile, so I figure I'll be a proper host."

The blonde woman raised an eyebrow at the man as the two walked down the corridors together. "Ed is staying with you?"

"Yes. Is that surprising?"

"Uh- No, Sir. Just wondering if you offered or if he invited himself."

Roy laughed as they turned a corner. "I offered. Figured we could catch up." Roy looked over at Riza who was eyeing him suspiciously. "Is that a problem?"

"No. Just wondering." They walked down the hall in silence. Roy opened the main door to Central, letting Hawkeye out first. "Thank you," she murmured.

Ed stood on the steps of Central, watching the lights of the town start to flicker on. Roy stopped and stared at him for a moment, wondering what was going on through his mind. Riza looked up at her superior and then looked over in the direction he was looking, catching sight of the blonde man.

"Ed," she called, breaking his trance, thus breaking the stare upon him that Roy was giving. "Waiting for Colonel?"

"Ya, he's letting me stay at his place."

"So I've heard. Well, I better get going. Goodnight you two," she said, smiling softly.

"Goodnight, Lieutenant."

"Goodnight, Hawkeye." She waved as she turned to leave towards her car.

Roy walked up closer to the man and the two descended down the steps in front of Central. "Finish your paperwork?"

"Nope."

"Lazy ass."

Roy chuckled in response, smirking. "You know me too well, Ed." They continued down the streets of the city, Roy asking the obvious. How was the West? Did you learn anything new? Did you miss home? How was Alphonse? Where was Winry? Roy was shocked to learn about how close Al and Winry had become. "I was so sure you two would end up together."

"Ya, well, things didn't end up that way."

"I heard she didn't want to marry anyone shorter than her. Maybe that had something to do with it."

Ed shot Roy a dirty glance.

"Shut up, old man!"

"Who are you calling _old?!" _Roy snapped at the blonde.

"The same man who just called me short!" Ed snapped back. The two glared at each other before Roy's eyes softened.

"So, is that why you haven't gone back to Resembool? Because of Al and Winry becoming close?"

"Well, ya. I don't want to interrupt whatever they have going on."

"How generous of you."

"I try," he scuffed, rolling his eyes. "Are you really going to shave that mustache," Ed asked, changing the subject.

"If that's what you want, Edward."

Ed blushed at the sound of Roy's voice saying his full name. "Good. That shit makes you look pervy."

Roy looked down at him, a glint of wickedness crossed his eyes. "Maybe I am a perv," he winked, causing the Ed to blush again.

"Where the hell is this new house of yours at," Ed asked, changing the topic yet again. "I feel like I've been walking for hours!"

"It's been twenty five minutes! Oh, I get it! Your short legs get tired easily. You would think they would be used to-"

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT, ASSHOLE!" Roy laughed wholeheartedly as he led the younger man into a yard.

"Well, no need to get angry, Fullmetal. We're here." Ed looked up and saw a one story house, painted a brick red color. There was a three panel window sticking out from where Ed assumed was the living room. The lawn was freshly cut and a few bushes were planted along the front side of the house. The front porch had a chess table set up and a chair on either side for whoever was going to play.

"So this is the Colonel's house, huh?" Ed smiled softly. "Must be nice to live a few blocks away from work, lazy ass."

"Weren't you the one just complaining about how _long _it took to get here?"

"Ya, ya. Are you going to keep me out here all night? Or are you going to show me the inside of the house?" Roy rolled his eyes at Ed and began walking up the pathway to front door.

He unlocked the door and stepped in, placing his keys on the end table that was placed directly to his right. Ed followed in as Roy turned on the light. The living area was to their right, an off white color covering the walls. There were was a matching set of a love seat and a couch perpendicular to each other, both gray. A dark brown coffee table sat in the middle of the living room, placed on top of a green rug. The two couches and the coffee table sat in front of a fire place. The panel window was closed off to the world outside the house by dark blue curtains.

"Nothing in this fuckin' living room matches," Ed pointed out. Roy shrugged.

"I haven't really had time to make this place 'homey.' I just got what I could and stuck it all together." Edward knitted his eyebrows together, taking in the mess that accompanied the mismatch living room. There was paperwork everywhere. Under the coffee table, on top of the couches. Wherever there wasn't a piece of paper, there was a plate or a coffee mug. "I haven't had much time to clean either." Roy murmured as he turned towards the kitchen. Ed turned as well, making a mental note to figure out how to fix the living room situation later. How the hell was he supposed to read in that clutter?

The kitchen wasn't a separate room. In the space between the living room and the kitchen's breakfast bar was a dining room table. It was a small glass square with white wood legs that stood the table up. The chairs were brown and matched the stools that were tucked neatly under the breakfast bar. The counters in the kitchen and on the bar were a grainy light brown color. The stove was against the farthest wall with an empty counter to the left of it and a sink to the right. There were cupboards above all of the counter spaces. Ed noted that the sink was piled with dishes and rolled his eyes. Maybe he would clean the house for the bastard, as a thanks for letting him stay here.

"I know, I know. It's a mess. I promise the guest room isn't nearly as bad." Ed followed Roy down the hallway. It was plain, no artwork, no pictures. The first door to the left led to the bathroom, just as messy as everything else in his house.

Ed scowled. "You really have plain taste, Colonel. This is your house, isn't it? Why haven't you painted it? Or do you like staring at the same white walls everywhere you go?"

"Shut up! I told you, I haven't had time," Roy snapped back.

"How long have you been here?"

"I moved a few months after you left, so I'd say about nine months or so."

"Hmph," was all Ed could say as Roy opened the second door on the left.

"This is my library. Small, I know, but you're welcomed to use it." Ed peered in the room to see three tall dark wood bookshelves lined up against the right wall. There was a matching desk with a small lamp and a stack of books under the window and a couch against the left wall.

"Interesting. I didn't know you were the type to read, Colonel." Ed laughed as Roy narrowed his eyes and walked across the hallway.

"This is the guest room." He opened the door. The room was simple as well. It had a queen sized bed that was placed against the corner under the window. There was a desk on the wall next to the door and a small closest next on the right. Next to the table was a small end table with a lamp on it. "Make yourself at home. You're probably hungry. I can run out and get us something if you want."

"How hospitable of you, Mustang."

"I can recant that statement if you want, shorty."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?!"

~.~

"WOW! That food was great!" Ed smiled as he slouched further into the couch.

"I figured you'd like it." Roy grabbed the plates in front of himself and the blonde man. He walked into the kitchen and threw them in the already cluttered sink. Roy looked over and watched as Ed took out his braid and left his hair in a ponytail. The blonde man yawned before looking up at the colonel.

"Thanks again for letting me stay, Roy. I appreciate it."

"I guess a year of traveling taught you some manners, Ed. You're welcome."

Ed bit his lip, trying to refrain from making a smart ass remark. Instead he got up and began walking down the hallway with Roy following suit.

"You're letting your hair grow out?" Roy asked, noticing that his ponytail brushed the middle of his back now.

"No, I just haven't had a chance to cut it," Ed stated, nonchalantly. He turned towards the raven haired man who was looking at Ed.

"Don't cut it, it's nice." Ed raised his eyebrows at the comment before smirking.

"Fine, I won't cut my hair anytime soon, only if you shave that mustache _soon._"

"Deal." They shook hands, a sign of their little agreement. Roy pulled his hand away, letting his finger tips lightly graze the palm of Ed's hand. Even in the dark hallway, Roy could see the light blush creep upon Edward's face.

"By the way," Ed paused at the door of the guest room, "Why didn't you show me your room?"

Roy sighed, "My room is worse than the rest of this house combined. I'm sure you'd rather avoid that. Why?" Roy's voice dropped to a seductive whisper. "Would you like to see it?"

Ed knitted his eyebrows together, blushing a deeper red. "Shut up!" He opened the door to the guest room and slammed it shut behind him.

Roy smiled to himself. This was going to be fun.

**~.~**

**Please review. :)**

**Also, if you haven't already done so, you might want to check out my other Roy and Ed stories. I've been really obsessed with them as of lately, so there are a few on my page you may or may not have seen. **

**Thanks. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Housewife

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters.**_

_**~.~**_

_**A Gradual Progression**_

_**By: DudeGetATree**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Housewife**_

_**~.~**_

"_Brother, it's been a year since I last saw you. Please come to Resembool. I'm sure the Colonel would like to have his house back!"_

"Roy doesn't mind me staying here. Besides, I'm looking for a job out here."

"_Please, Ed. Besides..." _Al paused, Ed could imagine him looking around the room as if to make sure no one was around to hear what he was about to say. _"I think Winry misses you too."_

"What about you and he-"

"_Ya, things got a little sticky after May came to visit...I don't know what to do." _Al sighed.

"Well, aren't you a lucky bastard. You've got the women all over you, Al!" Ed stood in living entry way of Roy's house, hair down and a pair of sweat pants on. The phone was on the end table next to the door, and Ed secretly hated the fact that it wasn't closer to a chair. Long conversations like these made him want to sit down.

"_I don't want them all over me. I thought I wanted Winry, but seeing May again, all grown up...it's a little confusing. Maybe I'd be better off with May, that way you and Win-"_

"I don't want your LEFTOVERS, Al!" He heard his brother gasp.

"_Winry and I haven't eve-"_

"I don't want to hear about it!" Ed ran his hand through his hair, a gesture he had picked up from Roy within the past week and a half of being at the man's house. He looked around the living room, noting that it was still a complete wreck. Ed hasn't been in the house much while Roy wasn't there. He'd been visiting old friends, sitting at the library, or just walking around town. Today was the day he had planned on cleaning this house, no matter what it took. First, he had to get off the phone with his talkative brother.

"_Edward! Are you even listening to me?"_

Ed snapped back into reality. "Sorry, Al. It's hard to concentrate with this house being such a mess! Sheesh, and I thought the bastard was a clean freak. Maybe I'll start cleaning while he's at work."

"_I really wish you would come and visit."_

"Why don't you come and visit me?"

"_You're so stubborn!"_

"So are you, apparently." Ed rolled his eyes as he heard Alphonse sigh. "I'll try to come visit soon, okay?"

Ed could hear the smile in his younger brother's voice as he said, _"Thanks! I can't wait!"_

"Me either, but I have to go, alright. I'll call you sometime soon." The two said their goodbyes.

**~.~ **

Roy walked in and placed his keys in the small bowl on the end table next to the door. It was early, the curtains covering the panel window were still open. His eyes scanned the room, looking for Ed, but found something else completely. Roy's living room was _organized. _The papers that were scattered everywhere were in three neat piles on his clean coffee table. Any shoes scattered around the room were neatly placed under the end table. Roy looked to his left and noticed the dining area and kitchen were spotless too. All the surfaces were wiped down and polished. The kitchen sink was empty and shined while the trash was taken out. The only pot left out was the one that was on the stove cooking something that smelled delicious. Roy walked in and lifted the lid, sniffing. Roy smiled as he realized it was stew. Roy loved stew.

"Ed," Roy called out, walking around the dining room table. The man watched as Ed walked out of the bathroom. His hair was in a high ponytail, his t-shirt and sweat pants that hung low on his hips were covered by Roy's red apron. The colonel smirked at the sight. Ed had cleaned all day for him.

"Quit staring at me like that, pervert!"

"I can't help it, you sure are the perfect housewife, Ed."

"Shut up, bastard! I only did this because I couldn't stand being in a trash can all day long! Besides," Ed narrowed his eyes into a glare. "I'm not a damn girl!" Roy smirked at the young man who in turn rolled his eyes. "Dinner will be ready soon...You don't have to eat it if you don't want to."

"I'll eat it, as long as you promise you didn't poison it, honey," Roy mocked. Ed blushed and turned on his heel to return to the bathroom.

**~.~**

"Wow! You clean my house and cook a great dinner for me! If I'd known how great of a housewife you were, I would have asked you to move in with me a long time ago!"

"Stop calling me that, bastard!" Roy laughed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night. Things were beginning to feel so right around Ed. They argued, but then they teased. They glared at each other, but then the smiled or laughed. Things were becoming so easy and Roy loved the hell out of it.

"I've missed you, Ed," Roy's mouth slipped out the words before he was able to think about what he was saying.

Ed's eyes widened slightly, before smirking. "What a sap you are, Mustang."

"Can you blame me?"

"Guess not," Ed hesitated, getting up from the glass table and grabbing Roy's empty bowl. He turned towards the kitchen before murmuring, "I missed you too," barely loud enough for Roy to hear.

Ed finished washing the dishes and putting away the leftovers. He walked into the living area, sitting on the loveseat. Roy looked up from his book to see Ed taking out the rubber band in his hair, his long hair falling softly down his back. The radio was on low and Ed relaxed into the couch, listening to what the radio host of the hour was talking about.

"_And to all the military men and women out there, we were informed that the Alex Armstrong has sent out the invitations to his annual Armstrong Ball. Be sure to keep an eye out for those invitations. The party is this weekend and as we all know, if you don't have the invite, you won't be getting in."_

Ed looked up at Roy. "Armstrong Ball?"

"It's something he started last year, though he advertises it as if he's been having it every year for a decade now."

"Did he invite everyone in Central last year?"

"Pretty much, and also military officers from other command centers. Pretty much everyone from Briggs was there as well last year. He also invited some citizens. He invited the Hughes family and Winry, although I don't remember her being there." Roy shrugged. "It was a pretty big event last year."

"Sounds like fun."

"You'll enjoy it. He'll probably hand deliver our invitation tomorrow."

"_Our?_" Roy looked up from his book again, eyebrows slightly raised.

"Did you honestly think Armstrong wasn't going to invite _you _to his party? Please, Edward. Use your common sense."

Ed glared at the older man. "I'm going to bed." Ed got off the couch and stretched, his shirt raising up slightly. Roy's eyes took in the sight of Edward, his hair down, his stomach slightly showing. He finally looked up to Ed's golden eyes staring down at him, a playful smirk crossing his lips.

"Quit staring at me like that, pervert," repeating the same words he used earlier. Roy got up as well, leaving his book on the couch.

"I can't help it," Roy said in a mocking tone as the two walked down the hallway. Ed turned towards the door to his room, about to open it, when Roy grabbed his arm and turned him around. The blonde man looked up at the colonel. Roy smiled softly and before wrapping his arms around Ed in an embrace. Before Ed could respond, Roy let him go. "Goodnight, Ed." And with that, he turned and walked into his room.

"What the hell?" Ed asked himself, staring at Roy's door.

**~.~**

**Thanks for reading. Please review, until next time. **


	4. Chapter 4: May Chang

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters.**_

_**~.~**_

_**A Gradual Progression**_

_**By: DudeGetATree**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**May Chang**_

_**~.~**_

"_My train leaves tomorrow morning to Resembool. From there I'll say goodbye to Winry and head out." Ed looked down at the hands knitted together in his lap. Roy smiled softly, although his heart couldn't help but sink. _

"_It's not going to be the same without you here, Fullmetal."_

_Ed smirked at the man. "Awh, Colonel. You're going to miss me, aren't you?"_

"_Don't flatter yourself. I merely meant it is going to be peaceful."_

"_Ya, right. You don't have to admit it, Mustang. I understand."_

"_SHUT UP!" Ed laughed at the blushing older man. Roy cleared his throat. "Next time you're in Central, stop by," he murmured._

_Ed smiled softly. "I'll be sure to do so. You may be a pain in the ass, but you're not half bad." Ed reached his hand out to shake Roy's. Roy grabbed it and pulled Ed into his arms. The hug was brief, but affectionate enough. Roy pulled away and smiled at the shocked blonde man. "You take care of yourself, Fullmetal."_

"_Quit being so formal. As of today, I don't work for you anymore."_

"_You're right, you're right." Roy hesitated. "Take care, Ed."_

_Ed smiled again. "You too, Roy. See you later." And with that, the boy turned and walked out of Roy's office._

Ed's eyes slowly opened. He sighed at the memory. The blonde had originally thought the hug he received the other night from Roy was the first time the man had been so affectionate towards him, but the memory that just served as a dream told a different story. Nothing was said about the hug Roy had given him the other night. The two continued on as normal, but the lingering feeling of warmth that Roy provided stayed with Ed.

There was no doubt about it. Edward Elric still had feelings for Roy Mustang. He had been trying to brush them off, trying to say that the crush only returned because the older man had been so nice time him over the course of these two weeks. But, Ed couldn't fool himself any longer. The only thing he could do now was to figure out a way to tell him.

"Ed?" The blonde sat up at the knock on the door. Roy opened the door slightly, peeking his head in. Edward hadn't noticed before, but looking over Roy now, he could see the small bags under the man's face. Had he not been sleeping?

"What's up, Roy?"

"I'm headed to work now. Try not to destroy anything while I'm gone." The same thing Roy told him every morning since he had gotten there. Ed's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Ya, cleaning your damn house everyday and making sure you have food to eat when you come home sure can be destructive."

Roy smirked and closed the door behind him. Ed rested his head against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. He went over in his mind everything he had to get done that day. Go find something to wear for Armstrong's thing tomorrow evening. Call Al to see when he and Winry will be in the train station. Go to the hardware store. Ed sighed as he shifted off the bed. Today should at least start with some breakfast.

Ed walked down the hallway, looking around as he made it into the living room. _'Ya, Roy better appreciate me getting paint for this dull ass house.' _He walked into the kitchen and noticed a note on the breakfast bar.

_'Ed, _

_I woke up early this morning, so I made breakfast. Leftovers are in the microwave, all you have to do is heat it up. _

_-Roy'_

Ed couldn't help but smile. Maybe today would go by smoother than he thought.

**~.~**

"Edward!" May jumped down the stairs of the train station and gave him a hug.

"May?" Ed looked up at his brother and Winry who were descending down the stairs at a slower pace. Alphonse wore a look of exasperation while Winry looked irritated. Ed looked down at the young Xingese girl who had grown since the last time he had seen her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to visit Alphonse and I heard he was coming to visit you so I decided to come by as well." She smiled brightly.

"She's going with us to the Armstrong Ball tomorrow." Winry stated through gritted teeth. Ed saw Al shoot her a nervous look. May looked over her shoulder and glared at the blonde girl before turning back to Edward and smiling.

"Yes, I was invited by Mr. Armstrong himself. I have to go and find a dress though. I think Alphonse and Winry want to go to the hotel. Would you like to go with me?"

Ed looked up at Al and Winry who were both raising their eyebrows at him. Ed sighed and shrugged.

"Why not? I haven't gone out to find anything to wear either. Let's go."

"Wait, May!" May turned towards Al.

"Yes, Alphonse?"

"Don't forget Shao May." The panda perched on Al's shoulder growled at almost being forgotten. May smiled and held out her hand for Shao to climb on.

"Sorry, Shao May. Almost forgot about you." May smiled at her pet, as she and Ed walked away from the station, with a glaring Winry and a confused Alphonse watching them depart.

Ed and May walked around Central looking at different dresses for May and different dress shirts for Ed. The street lights were beginning to flicker on by the time the two were finished. They weren't too far from the hotel Al told them to meet Winry and him at when May started to get into why she had come back to Amestris.

"Well, I came to surprise Alphonse. I would have come back with him when he first left Xing, but a problem arose between clans, and as a favor, Ling asked if I could help take care of it. As much as I do love Alphonse, I couldn't just leave my people like that...not again. So, he left. I thought coming here would be a good idea, but now seeing him with Winry, I'm starting to think twice." Shao May whined at the sight of seeing her owner looking so down. "I'm really not a trouble maker, Ed. I promise. I don't want to break up your brother and the blonde if they have something serious. But, I was raised to not give up, and if there's a chance for me and Alphonse to be together, I'm going to take it!"

Ed looked down at the young girl, not knowing what to think. Winry was his friend too. Should he tell May to give up and go home? What would he do if Roy was seeing someone else? Would he give up too or keep trying?

"Look, May. I don't want to be put in the middle of this. You're a great girl, and I know you make my brother happy." She smiled at Ed's comments, both of them walking into the hotel. "However, Winry is a great girl too. I've known her all my life, and I know she makes Alphonse happy as well." Her face dropped and the panda growled at his negativity. Ed walked to the front counter and asked what room Al and Winry were in. The two continued towards the room the others occupied.

Once in front of the room, May sighed and looked up at Ed. "You're right. Maybe I should just go back home after tomorrow." Ed smiled sadly before opening the door.

"THEN YOU CAN HAVE _HER _ALPHONSE! I'M LEAVING!" Ed's eyes widened as he watched his childhood friend throw a wrench at his brother's head. Al ducked, the metal object grazing the top of his head.

"Winry! Wait!" Al called out as she pushed past Ed and May, swiftly walking down the hall. May looked at Ed and winked.

"On second thought, I might just stay a little while longer." She whispered to him before rushing towards Al. "Alphonse! Are you alright?"

Ed rolled his eyes at Al's pleading look. "You get yourself out of this one on your own, Al." Ed murmured before closing the hotel room, leaving the two by themselves.

Ed walked out of the building, looking around for Winry. He knew she was still around, probably waiting for him. As he suspected, Winry was across the street, wiping her eyes. Ed sighed and walked over to the blonde woman. "Win, are you alright?"

"Ya...No...I don't know. Can I just stay with you tonight? Please?" Ed sighed again, running his hand through his hair.

"Ya, sure. Come on. The bastard is probably already home by now." Winry smiled sadly before grabbing Ed's arm, walking with him.

"Thank you, Ed."

**~.~**

Roy walked up the steps to his home, one red rose in hand. Today was the day he was going to tell Ed his feelings. He had been prolonging it, and after he gave the younger man a hug the other day, he had been thinking about wrapping his arms around his favorite boy nonstop since then. Roy stopped at the door, fishing out his key.

"I forgot how funny you were, Ed," Roy's eyes knitted together. _'Was that Winry?'_

"I wasn't trying to be funny," Ed's voice filled his ears. Roy opened the door and looked around, finally seeing the two sitting at the dinner table. Winry looked up from the food in front of her and smiled.

"Colonel. Nice to see you again." Roy forced a smile.

"Nice to see you too, Winry. This is a surprise. I thought you would be staying with Alphonse tonight."

Winry's smile dropped at the thought of the younger Elric brother and sighed. "It's complicated."

"I see." Roy looked over at Ed, trying to read his body language. Was he excited Winry was with him? Did he want her to stay the night? Did he care? Would he rather the colonel left them alone?

"Why don't you join us, Mustang? Dinner just got done. It should still be warm." Ed looked over his shoulder and stared at the older man. Roy placed the rose down on the end table and shrugged his jacket off, throwing it onto the back of the couch.

"I don't see why not." Roy picked the rose back up and walked towards the kitchen.

"What's with the flower," Ed asked, raising his eyebrows at the man who was now placing the rose into a vase he filled with water.

"Someone gave it to me." Roy looked up, barely catching the look of disapproval that quickly crossed Ed's face.

"Still a womanizer I see," Ed commented coldly, picking up his fork and shoving food in his mouth. "One of these days your dick is going to fall off."

"Well, that wasn't nice, pipsqueak. You shouldn't wish bad things upon others." Roy said, placing vegetables on his already full plate and walking to the table. Edward shot Roy a mean glare before stuffing another helping of food in his mouth.

Winry smiled nervously at the two men as tension filled the room. "Now, now you two. Can't you guys ever get along?"

**~.~**

Ed walked Winry to the guest room. "You can sleep in here tonight. I'll sleep on the couch." Winry looked down, frowning a bit. Edward sighed. "Would you like me to sleep in here tonight?"

"Could you? I...I don't want to be alone tonight." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Just get dress, will ya? I'll be back in a minute." Winry smiled and walked into the bedroom. Ed walked back into the living room to see Roy pouring himself a glass of brandy. (*) "Roy?"

Roy looked up at Ed shyly before taking a drink. "Ed."

"Are you okay?" Ed hadn't seen Roy take a drink since he had been staying there. Roy shrug his shoulders.

"I'm as good as I'll get without alcohol."

Ed rose his eyebrows. "Are you upset with me?"

"No." Roy was being cold, so unlike him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Edward. Now, go take care of your...company. I'll be going to bed soon. I'm a grown ass man, no need to worry about me." Ed knitted his eyebrows together as Roy took a huge drink from his glass.

"Are you sure?"

Roy finished his drink, before smirking at Edward boastfully. Edward shook the feeling off and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," was all Ed could say as he walked towards his room. If Roy wasn't going to let him in, why should he act like he cared.

But, the problem was he did care.

What was his problem anyway? Winry staying the night? "If he was listening the other day, he would know Winry had a thing with Alphonse," he murmured to himself as he opened the door to his room. Ed looked up at his jaw dropped.

Winry was naked on the bed.

Ed's eyes widened at the sight. What the _fuck _was she thinking?

"Winry," Ed hissed, closing the door and locking it. "What the hell are you doing?" Winry frowned slightly, sitting up.

"Edward, I-"

"No, no, no! I don't even want to hear an explanation. Just...put some damn clothes on, will ya?" Ed turned his head, blushing madly.

"But, Ed-"

"No 'buts!' You're with Alphonse, remember? If you even think for a moment I'm going to sleep with you, you're crazier than I thought!"

Winry glared at her childhood friend. "I'm _not _with Alphonse! Alphonse is at the hotel. With May. Remember? Ed," she hesitated, slowly getting up. "Please don't reject me too." Ed watched as her naked body sauntered over until she stood only inches away from Edward. She looked up at him, her eyes searching his and waiting for him to make a move.

~.~

A/N: *Every story I read has Roy drinking whiskey or scotch. I mean, I get that it's classy. But, I like brandy, so brandy he will drink!


	5. Chapter 5: Looking Good

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters**_

**A/N: Sorry for the late post. I wasn't happy with this chapter, so I tried rewriting it, but didn't like any of the rewrites so I had to come back to this concept and blah, blah, blah!**

**Long story short, here's the chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

_**~.~**_

_**A Gradual Progression**_

_**By: DudeGetATree**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Looking Good**_

_**~.~**_

Roy woke up with a headache and the light streaming through his window wasn't making it any better. After Edward went to bed last night, the man drank half of the bottle in silence, trying to quiet his overactive imagination. Seeing Ed walk into the room with the girl that he assumed once held his heart wasn't easy. Unfortunately for him, it had been awhile since he cracked open a bottle of brandy. He forgot how much of a creeper it really was, so it wasn't until he had sat down that he started to feel a bit intoxicated.

Roy rubbed his eyes while getting up. He wasn't sure if Edward or Winry were up. He hadn't _heard_ any noises last night...not that he was up and listening for any. Roy sighed as he exited the hallway. "So much for that id-" He was cut off by a yawn. Roy looked towards the couch to see Ed stretching as he sat up. A blanket covered his lower half.

Ed finished his stretch and rubbed his eyes, opening them to see Roy. He frowned, remembering how cold the man had been towards him last night.

"Edward, what are you doing on the couch," Roy asked sleepily, sitting next to Ed. Ed scowled and scooted over slightly.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing, dumbass? I just got up."

"Where's Winry?"

"You sure are asking some dumb questions this morning, aren't you, Mustang?" Ed rolled his eyes and got up. "She's in the room. I slept on the couch."

"Why?"

Ed looked down at the sitting man, exasperated. "Because Winry wanted to have sex last night and I didn't, so I slept on the couch."

Roy ran his hands through his hair. What had he been thinking last night? Ed told him Winry and Al were getting close, why would Ed go after her like that? Roy chuckled at how silly his rationalizing had been last night, only to groan in pain due to his headache. Ed looked over at him, aggravation and worry in his eyes.

"You okay?"

"Ya and no. I have a headache." Ed rolled his eyes and walked towards the kitchen. Roy didn't turn to see what he was doing, but heard him in the cupboards and the water running.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink so much, bastard." Ed walked over and placed a cup of water and two pain killers on the coffee table in front of him. "It's bad for you, ya know?"

Roy gave him a small smile before taking the pills and downing the glass of water. "Thanks," he murmured feeling embarrassed that Edward was scolding _him._ Desperate to get the subject off of him, Roy asked, "So, why was trying to have sex with you last night?"

Ed sat back down on the couch, more comfortable than he was before. "Remember May Chang?"

"The girl from Xing with the weird looking cat?"

"Ya, well...I guess she has feelings for Alphonse too and came here to visit. So, now Al is confused." Ed sighed. "It's a whole lot of drama, if you ask me."

"So, why don't you get with Winry?"

"What the hell is up with you and Al thinking I want her? We're good friends, that's it. Besides, I..." _'Now or never, Ed.' _"I- I might have feelings for someone else." Roy's eyes widened slightly, as Ed blushed, looking out the window. "But, I'm still confused! I'm not really sure what I think," Ed quickly said.

Roy smiled, he had never seen the boy so embarrassed. He opened his mouth to ask who said person was, but a door in the hallway opening signaled Winry was up. She peeked through the hallway, wearing one of Edward's shirts. A pang of irritation hit Roy.

"Ed, can I- can I talk to you, please?" Roy got the hint. He got up and brushed past Winry quickly, heading towards his small library.

Winry made sure the door was closed before sitting on the couch next to Ed. For a second time in a few minutes, Ed found himself scooting over, slightly uncomfortable. Winry clutched the hem of the shirt that covered her body, staring down at her knuckles. "I'm sorry about last night, Ed. I- I don't know what came over me."

Ed looked down at his own hands, not daring to glance at her. "You really should talk to Al, Winry. I'm sure he's just as confused as you are."

Winry scoffed. "As if. Alphonse knows what he wants, he's just to afraid to tell me," she snapped. Ed looked over at her, the tension between them easing. Ed grabbed one of her hands, squeezing it.

"You're a strong girl, Winry. Al knows that as good as I do. You should just talk it out with him. Things will get better." Winry looked up at the blonde and smiled softly.

"Thanks, Ed." She got up swiftly. "You're right! I need to go talk to Alphonse!" Winry smiled again, brighter than before, at Ed before walking out of the living room swiftly.

**~.~**

Roy buttoned the last button of his jacket and swiftly ran his hands down the front. He wore a simple suit, black slacks, black jacket, black shoes, and a black tie. The white of his button up was the only thing other than his skin to contrast the colors. His hair was slicked back with gel, the way he always wore it on rare occasions. He looked at himself in the mirror one last time, taking a deep breath. "Relax," he told himself again. It wasn't like this was going to be a date. Edward was staying with him, it was only common sense that the two went together to this event. Roy walked out into the living room. "Relax," he whispered to himself again.

Any calmness that had finally reached his nerves quickly evaporated the moment Edward Elric walked into the living room. The younger of the two wore his hair in normal ponytail, his bangs falling at the side of his face. He wore a black suit similar to Roy's, although his button up was also black. The only splash of color that the Elric brother had was a red bow tie that sat perfectly underneath his neck. _'Relax,'_ Roy told himself. But how could he? How could this be a normal night if Edward was looking so damn-

"You look good." Ed smirked at the older man. He's never seen the man dress in anything other than casual wear and his military uniform.

Roy felt his face heat up, but smirked as well. "I know." Ed rolled his eyes.

"Are we ready to go?" Ed walked towards the front door, Roy following behind him.

"Ya, let's go." Roy reached to turn off the living room light when his hand brushed against Ed's hand which was reaching to do the same thing. Ed pulled his hand back quickly, turning his face. Roy caught his blush and smirked.

_'Relax. Tonight is going to be fun.' _

**~.~**

**A/N: It's about to pop off. **


End file.
